dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raptorsrule18/Episode 12
When the D-Team and the Alpha Gang returned to the lab, Max showed Reese the card they had gotten. “His name is Electron!” said Max. “Hey Max” said Ken. “Yeah?” answered Max. “Let me see that cosmos stone piece.” “Sure!” said Max handing it over. Ken looked at it. “Right, I’ll put this into your Dino-Controller.” Max gave Ken his Dino-Controller. “I might have to make the space inside a little bigger so it can fit without interfering with the other piece, but besides that I’ll probably be done with this in a couple of days.” “Let’s hope a dinosaur doesn’t appear too soon!” said Max. Unfortunately, a dinosaur did appear soon, only about a day later. “Max, wake up, a dinosaur has appeared!” cried Rex. “Oh, well isn’t that great!” said Max sarcastically. They raced to the lab. “Do you have my Dino-Controller Ken?” asked Max. Ken handed it to him, “Yes, but it doesn’t have the second piece in it yet!” “That’s okay, but we have got to leave, now!” The team teleported to where the dinosaur was. They found themselves in a city. “Where’s the dinosaur?” asked Max to no one in particular. Suddenly, a purple colored dinosaur came and started racing around the city. “There it is!” cried Zoe. The group ran up to it. “It’s a Szechuanosaurus!” said Rex. “I hope your ready Electron!” said Max. “Dino-Slash! Go Udanoceratops, Strike!” 'Electron appeared and roared at the Szechuanosaurus. The Szechuanosaurus roared back at Electron. Electron ran up to the Szechuanosaurus and hit it with his head. Szechuanosaurus went flying through the air but landed on his feet. He then roared at Electron and went on rampage. Electron went to attack again but the Szechuanosaurus jumps out of the way. It then runs circles around Electron and Electron can’t attack it. “Come on Electron!” said Max. The Szechuanosaurus suddenly jumped at Electron and landed on his back. Electron went crazy trying to get the dinosaur off of him. The Szechuanosaurus jumps off but then takes Electron by the tail and swings him around and then throws him. Electron gets up and goes to ram into the Szechuanosaurus, but the little dinosaur jumped out of the way and then rammed into Electron and threw him into the air. The Szechuanosaurus then jumps at Electron with his claws and scratches him. “Oh no!” said Max. Then the Szechuanosaurus used Razor Wind. Electron turns into a card. “Electron!” cried Max. Suddenly, Sparks and Dash went racing up to the dinosaur. “Dash!” cried Rex, “Sparks, come back!” called Max. Sparks got Electron’s card and Dash jumped at the Szechuanosaurus. The Szechuanosaurus throws Dash off. Max picks up Sparks; “Run!” he cries and the group flees from the dinosaur. The Szechuanosaurus turns around and starts terrifying the people in the city again. The group turned around to follow the dinosaur. They soon came to a forest; this was a better battling spot then the city. “Alright, here we go Dash!” said Rex. '“Dino-Slash! Go Neovenator, blow them away!” Dash appeared and Rex made him rampage. The Szechuanosaurus roared at Dash and the two dinosaurs ran towards each other. They ram into each other’s head. Dash roars at the Szechuanosaurus. The Szechuanosaurus hits Dash with his tail. Dash bites the Szechuanosaurus. The two dinosaurs stand a few feet away from each other. Suddenly, Teddy comes out of nowhere and rams into the Szechuanosaurus. The Dino-Hunters suddenly appear. “Oh great!” said Rex. “This dinosaur is going to be Teddy’s new best friend!” cried Kowaii. Then she slipped her necklace onto Teddy’s neck. Teddy roars and goes on rampage. “Dash, go protect the Szechuanosaurus!” cried Rex. Dash runs in front of the dinosaur. Teddy hits him aside and bites the Szechuanosaurus’s neck. The Szechuanosaurus roared in pain and tried to kick Teddy. Teddy jumped back and roared at the tired dinosaur. “Sonic Blast!” cried Kowaii. The Szechuanosaurus was blown into a nearby boulder and turned into a card. “Get the card!” cried Dr. Z. Rex ran for it but Kowaii got there first. “Ha! I told you he was going to be Teddy’s new best friend! I’ll name him…Fluffy!” said Kowaii. The D-Team rolled their eyes. “Fluffy is a horrible name!” cried Rex. “First of all, it’s a dinosaur, it doesn’t have fluff. Second of all, Fluffy is a girl name and that dinosaur is a boy! Third of all, Fluffy is a totally non-threatening name and this dinosaur deserves a name that makes you think twice about messing with him so again that is a horrible name just like Teddy!” Kowaii’s eyes seemed to turn red. “Fluffy and Teddy are awesome names, and I’ll prove it to you!” Kowaii called out the Szechuanosaurus. “Fluffy, Teddy, tear ‘em apart!” yelled Kowaii. The two dinosaurs rushed toward Dash and rammed into him. It kicked up a lot of dust and Rex saw a piece of the white cosmos stone come flying out of the ground. “Look!” cried Nick and Rex and Nick raced for it. Rex got to it first. “Yes!” he said. He looked up to see Dash flying through the air. He landed hard on the ground. “Let’s go Dash! MULTIPLYING WIND!” Dash made 128 copies of himself and surrounded the two dinosaurs. He then rushed in to attack them. Teddy jumped out of the way so the Dashes chased after him. Rex reversed the multiplying wind. “HURRICANE BEAT!” Dash attacked Teddy then Szechuanosaurus. Teddy didn’t take much damage. “Ha! Teddy can take everything you throw at him!” cried Kowaii. “Oh yeah!” said Rex. “BITING WIND!” Dash shot out wind boomerangs. “NINJA ATTACK!” Dash attacked the two dinosaurs. “One last hit should do it!” said Rex. Dash raced up to the two dinosaurs and hit them both quickly. The two weakened dinosaurs turned into a card. “I’ve got to get that card!” cried Rex. Kowaii and Rex raced for the card and… Rex got it! “Alright!” Rex reached for Teddy’s card and the cosmos necklace but Kowaii snatched them up. “You may have gotten Fluffy, but you are never getting Teddy!” Then the Dino-Hunters ran off. Rex reversed the rampage and recalled Dash. “That was awesome Rex!” said Max. “Thanks, now I’m going to give this dinosaur a REAL name.” said Rex. “What are you going to name it?” asked Violet. Rex smiled, eyeing the claws on the dinosaur in the picture on the card. “Claw” he stated. The D-Team smiled and they returned to the D-Lab. Category:Blog posts